


I Know We'll Be Alright This Time

by grumblesandmumbles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Comfort, Husbands, Just Married, M/M, Spoilers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblesandmumbles/pseuds/grumblesandmumbles
Summary: Ian and Mickey are MARRIED! But Ian is missing a special someone at their reception.Spoilers for 10x12.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 14
Kudos: 216





	I Know We'll Be Alright This Time

They did it. They finally fuckin' did it.

Ian almost couldn’t even believe that they got there. Forget all the years of ups and downs, ins and outs. This day alone was enough to have stopped most anyone. But they came through it. 

After a crazy fuckin’ morning, and a whirlwind of getting down the aisle before anyone had another chance to try and stop them, Ian was finally taking a moment to let it all settle in. He sat off to the side of the dance floor watching his husband dancing. His  _ husband. _ Ian didn’t think that would get old for a while, if ever. Mickey, who had just that morning been in a rage, not unlike a feral animal, now bobbing around with Sandy, Debbie and Franny. Carefree.  _ Happy _ . Ian’s wish for Mickey was that he could always have this. And he would do anything he could to keep it that way.

He watched Debbie spin Franny around, both beautiful in their white dresses. He would have to think of a way to thank her for keeping the owner distracted long enough for things to go off without a hitch. And Lip, for even thinking of this place. Ian was sure he had a number of people to thank for things working themselves out. The Gallaghers and Sandy had come together in their finest forms to make this all happen. It was one of those moments where he really missed Fiona and Mandy though. The two of them would have definitely been in the thick of it all, running schemes, making calls, standing in where needed. And when it was all said and done, they would have both been out there having fun and letting loose. Fiona would have definitely been on the dance floor the whole time; she loved a good party. Mandy would have dragged Ian away from his spot on the sideline, insisting he join her for a spin.

But there was another important woman that should have been out there with them all. Ian finally allowed himself to feel that loss now that things had quieted down. He could almost see Monica out there, a sparkle in her eye, letting herself go in the music and taking his hand. He’d went out dancing with her once, when she had been trying to cheer him up over things going wrong with Mickey. He would have loved the chance to dance with her again, but in celebration this time. Her boundless energy and happiness would have been welcome here today. 

Debbie must have felt Ian thinking about her, because she put Franny down and came to join her brother, dropping down into the seat next to him and taking his beer.

He smiled at her, his baby sister, not really much of a baby anymore. “Nice dress.”

“Thank you,” she laughed, waving her hand as if to acknowledge the craziness of her wearing a wedding dress to someone else’s big day.

Ian looked across the room. “Is that Frank making out with that Polish polka lady?”

Debbie followed his gaze. “Yeah, wow.”

They both watched quietly for a moment, neither surprised at Frank or his antics. All things considered, he could have been up to much worse. Ian didn’t even care anymore that Frank had showed up, but it did amplify how much he wished it was the other way around.

“I miss Mom,” he said quietly, not looking at his sister.

“Yeah,” she agreed, earning a glance from him. “Monica would have loved today.”

Ian really looked at her then, the quiet confidence in her words written in her smile. And he knew she was right, which made it hurt that much more. His mother had told him once that he should be with someone who loved him for him, who didn’t want him to change. What she hadn’t understood was that Ian  _ was  _ with that person. Because Mickey did accept him as he was, love him as he was, all he ever asked was that Ian do the same and take care of himself. If Monica were around to see this, he didn’t know if she would understand all of that, but she wouldn’t be able to deny the love they had for each other.

Ian felt the tears in his eyes and he looked away. The song changed and he saw Mickey looking for him. 

“I should probably go dance with my husband,” he said, his heart aching to keep it together long enough until he could get to Mickey. He just wanted that certain comfort, that  _ thing _ that only Mickey could give him.

Debbie smiled at him and nodded. She understood. “Go.”

Ian got up and Mickey locked in on him in an instant, a little sigh of emotion, his expression so fuckin’  _ fond _ . He stepped over and draped himself onto Mickey, feeling Mickey’s chin nestle into the crook of his neck as his arms held Ian’s waist. They rocked together slowly, losing themselves in each other. Ian rubbed the back of Mickey’s neck and slid his arms down to lock behind Mickey’s back.

“Hey, you okay?” Mickey whispered to him.

Ian nodded into his shoulder. “Yeah. I was just thinking about Monica.”

Mickey squeezed him tighter, understanding. Ian thought back to another time, many moons ago, when he went to Mickey for comfort about his mother. They might have gotten off track a few times over the years, but Ian was so grateful that they had figured it out in the end and were here, together.

In a family where Ian often felt overlooked, Mickey saw him. When he was lost, Mickey found him. Ian had never felt loved and valued by any other guy the way he did with Mickey. And he knew that most people would never see the Mickey that he saw. He knew what people thought. But they didn’t know the guy who went and bought him every B vitamin in the store because he wasn’t sure which was the right one. The guy who risked being shunned by his entire family because he loved Ian that much, even if he couldn’t always say it. Or at least, couldn’t at the time. That wasn’t a problem anymore.

Ian lifted his face, lips brushing Mickey’s ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

“Can we get out of here soon?”

“We can fuck off right now if you want.”

“Yeah?” Ian was ready for it to just be the two of them. He’d had enough attention to last a lifetime.

“Fuck yeah.”

Ian waved a hand at Debbie and did a tossing motion. She nodded and got up, crossing the room and stepping onto the stage where the DJ was. She approached the microphone and called out to the crowd.

“Listen up everyone, I’m the closest thing to a bride we’ve got, so I’m throwing the bouquet!” Cheers rang out as she reached for the flowers. “Line up, single losers!”

She tossed the bouquet behind her and stepped off the stage, coming up to Ian and Mickey. Ian managed to pull back from Mickey long enough to tell her that they wanted to wrap things up early and go.

“But you haven’t even cut the cake,” Debbie protested.

“Fuck it,” Mickey told her. “Just make sure you save us one of the tiers.” 

“Okay,” she agreed.

“And make sure you guys take the gifts back to your house,” Mickey instructed. “I saw my asshole cousin skulking around by the gift table before.”

“I’m on it,” Debbie assured them.

She got Kev and Vee to help her rally everyone outside to send them off in a shower of rice and condoms. Ian and Mickey made their way through the crowd, laughing and smiling as they were pelted. Mickey stepped ahead of him to open the car door for Ian and he stepped in, getting the car started while Mickey hopped over the side and climbed in like something out of a movie. They threw their hands up and waved goodbye as they drove away.

_ Together _ . Forever this time.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://grumblesandmumbles.tumblr.com).


End file.
